


Pink Is His Favorite Color

by TheifOfTime



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Eating out, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Sitting, PWP, Pegging, Sex Toys, Smut, but its also super fluffy wow, doesnt specify whether this is an au or canon verse, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was moaning softly above him, rubbing the strap on against his ass and gripping his hip with a small shaky hand. She leaned down to kiss his neck and nibble on his earlobe. “I’m gonna take my fingers out now. You still okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Is His Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> For my beautiful friend Ali, who is literally the greatest and insisted i write a Hinata/Nanami pegging fic because we couldn't find one. Thanks for the idea doll<3

Nanami smiled at him softly. “You okay?” she whispered. Hinata nodded back, unable to speak. She was crouched over him, naked, except for a large hot pink strap on. Just the sight of his soft, sweet girlfriend bending over him, ready to dominate, was sending shivers up and down his spine. She shifted a bit, and the strap on moved menacingly. Just the mere idea of being filled with it, stuffed to the brim with plastic, Nanami moaning on top of him, made him writhe. 

She turned around to grab the small vial of lube, and Hinata admired the ripples in her tummy and how the black straps of the dildo squeezed soft white skin. She turned back around, pink hair sticking to her face with sweat, and drizzled some lube on her fingers. “Ready for this?” she teased, and he gave back an encouraging grin. She bent down to kiss him sweetly, teasing his hole with the tip of her lube slicked finger. He keened, canting his hips forward, and she bit his lip before pushing her whole finger in. He gasped, not used to the feeling of being filled. 

He had been the one to come to Nanami with the idea of pegging, and she had quickly agreed. She had admitted to having similar fantasies, and was eager to take him. And now, with two fingers up his ass, eyes heavy and mouth open, Hinata was so glad they were so honest with each other. 

“I’m gonna add a third finger, got it?” She whispered into his ear, twisting and scissoring her fingers in a way that made him squirm. The initial burn had worn off shortly after she had put in the first finger, and left him craving so much more. He nodded unsteadily, sucking in a sharp breath when a third finger came to tease his entrance. He rutted against her fingers, keening loudly. Drool was pooled at the corners of his mouth, and his nails were creating crescent moon shapes on his palms. With three fingers inside him, he was unsure if he could take anymore. His abdomen burned, and he could feel his cock twitching against his belly. 

She was moaning softly above him, rubbing the strap on against his ass and gripping his hip with a small shaky hand. She leaned down to kiss his neck and nibble on his earlobe. “I’m gonna take my fingers out now. You still okay?” She murmured and he smiled weakly.

“Yeah. Just please, fuck me already.” He groaned and she chuckled and pulled out her fingers. He felt empty and cold without her fingers and mewled in displeasure. He cold hear the uncapping of a bottle, and the wet sound of lube on latex. She rubbed his lower back, smoothing her thumb over the small dimple over his butt before giving his thigh a soft kiss.

"I'm going in." She said, her voice wrecked and raw from the sight of her boyfriend panting beneath her. She teased his twitching hole with the pink toy, before slowly pushing in. He gasped and fell forwards, landing on his elbows, bearing his ass for her even more. She slowly drew out before plunging back in, making him cry out again.

"Ohhh god Nanami please, keep going, please." He groaned, thighs trembling already. She set a steady pace, drawing out until only the tip remained before shoving the toy back in. His cock was dripping pre come, and his body was slick with sweat. The feeling of being filled, stuffed full, was making his head fuzzy with lust. He craned his neck to look at her, and the sight of her pink eyes half lidded, her breasts swaying with the movement, her small pink tongue lolling out of her open mouth. The sight was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. Her soft white flesh spilling over the jet black of the strap on, going in and out of him, the slap of flesh on flesh, it was enough to make him want to come right there. Then she tilted her hips upwards a bit, and everything went white. He yelled, jolting forwards. 

"Oh god please do that again Nanami please j-just hit that spot a-again." He managed to stutter out through the pleasure. She gave a weak chuckle, continuing to hit that spot. He gasped, babbling nonsense, before reaching down to grab his dripping cock. He gave it a few stroked in tandem with Nanami's thrusts, and came with a powerful shout of her name. 

She pulled out of him as he sunk down onto the bed, still panting. His hand and stomach was splattered with come, and he disdainfully wiped it on their sheets. Nanami struggled a bit with the strap on, fiddling with the strap to get it off. She yanked it off, tossing it off of the bed. 

He grinned at her, and she grinned back. "Good?" She asked teasingly.

"Great." He laughed back. She smiled warmly and crawled over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning down to kiss him. They lay there for a few moments, kissing and gently petting, until she pushed him down. He grabbed her thighs and dragged her closer, kissing the red marks where the toy had been strapped on too tight. She let out a soft sigh, scooting forward to hover over his face.

The folds of her soft pussy hovered enticingly over his face, and he craned his neck a bit to give it a soft lick. She moaned quietly and lowered herself more. He ran his tongue through her folds, sucking on her engorged clit and drinking in her musky taste. She ground herself against his face a bit and he reached up to grip her hips. She began panting harder, occasionally keening out his name. He began to thrust his tongue in and out of her pussy, and she cried out, seizing up her thighs and fisting her hands in his hair. A small trickle of her juices ran from her pussy and he lapped it up lovingly. She crawled off of him and gave him a tired smile. 

"Tired now?" She giggled and he laughed back, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. She snuggled up next to him and he curved a hand around her soft fleshy belly. They intertwined their legs and he nuzzled his nose into her hair, letting out a deep sigh.

"I love you." He murmured into her pink head.

"Love you too." She whispered back with a smile, before sleep claimed them both.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Ahhh i need to go do my science homework now... this is un-beta'd, sorry for any errors!! I am just a small baby egg, so sorry if the smut was shitty ^^' comments and kudos greatly appreciated! Have a great day guys<3


End file.
